


Meeting Again With Injury

by ughdotcom



Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Don't copy to another site, F/F, First Meetings, Getting Together, I didn't like that Martha became a soldier, Injury, Meet-Cute, Off-Screen Implied Islamophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Martha meets Selena for the first time when the woman falls off a roof in front of her and cheerfully asks for a doctor. They meet again when Selena breaks her nose. How many more times will they meet?
Relationships: Martha Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087679
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Meeting Again With Injury

Martha was glad she wasn’t on the TARDIS anymore. It was a bad situation for her, not healthy and uncomfortable.

But she missed the excitement. She missed the rush. And she had realized she was a lesbian somehow on the way to becoming a doctor, and as much as she didn’t want to go back to the TARDIS, knowing that the Doctor probably had a new companion by now, she almost wanted to go back.

Almost.

Martha thrived on helping people. She was in her element in the hospital, treating patients and saving lives. But the adrenaline rush of space and time travel was unforgettable.

Or so she thought, until Selena Ali tumbled into her life. Quite literally.

The woman had fallen off a roof, right at Martha’s feet, and before she could even react, Selena had stood up with a grin.

“I think I broke a rib!” she announced cheerfully. “I’m in tremendous pain. Can you get me to a hospital?”

And that was where it started. Selena left the hospital, but a week later she was in again, with a broken nose and black eye.

“How did this happen?” Martha said, averting her eyes as Selena changed her hijab to put on one without any blood.

“I got into a fight. You can turn back around.” Martha turned around to see Selena’s cocky grin. “He called me slurs.”

“Well, you came out of it with a broken nose.” Martha said. “Not that I don’t agree that he deserved it.”

“You should have seen him.” Martha grinned.

“Good job. You should be fine, just try not to upset it too much, unless you want a crooked nose.”

The third time Selena was in the hospital it was worse, but the woman kept her cheery attitude.

“It’s just a broken leg! I’ve had worse.”

“What did you even do?” Martha asked.

“Well, my friend dared me to jump off a bridge, so I did it.”

“They don’t sound like a friend.”

“Well, I’d done it before. And I dared them to kiss a cold pole last winter. I probably deserved it.”

Martha laughed. “You’re crazy.”

“Thanks.”

The fourth time Selena came in, she refused Martha as her doctor. Martha managed to enter her room anyway.

“Why?” she asked, sitting on the edge of Selena’s bed. She didn’t have to elaborate.

“Two reasons. One, I’m pretty beat up, and I didn’t want you to have to see this. I would have preferred you honestly, I trust you to tend to me and preserve my modesty.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Well, two, I don’t think you can date your doctor.”

Martha grinned down at her, and Selena grinned back up. Martha handed her a slip of paper. “My number. For after you’re released. Text me. We’ll get coffee or something.”

“Sounds great.”


End file.
